User blog:Fabiashear/Tia
Tia is a mamodo child from the other world sent to the human world to compete in the battle for Mamodo King.tia girl who is not afraid to stand up and face even the largest or strongest of enemies or get hurt, but she is also a generally sweet child that enjoys spending time with her friends and will do anything to help them, refusing to leave them behind in times of trouble. This is mostly emphasized in battle, or towards people like Megumi, Kiyo, or even Zatch, whom she has a crush on. Although, she often hides this crush by pretending to have a crush on Kiyo. She also has an immense fear of heights. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101003154722/zatchbell/images/0/07/Tia.pngTia smiling checking the time.Added by ILmasterHowever, she also has a fearsome temper and, when provoked or angered, will comically strangle the one who irritates her; ironically, the one who suffers this punishment the most is Zatch Bell. Because of this, she has earned the reputation of a bully in the Mamono World, as Kanchome referred to her as"Tia the Tomboy") upon seeing her. She also has a great admiration for Megumi, as she is constantly seen imitating Megumi's pop idol side. Tia works hard for Megumi so Megumi can follow her dream of becoming a pop star.When she first came to the human world, she was anxious and worried about fighting as well as who her human partner would be. She constantly searched for the owner of her book, while at the same time tried to avoid enemies. She eventually ran into another mamodo, Maruss , and his partner Rembrandt at a church (on a cruise chip in the anime). Due to Maruss being an old friend of hers, Tia initially thought she didn't have to worry, but immediately found out otherwise upon being betrayed by her friend, who told her that in the battle, making friends was an impossibility and the only way to win was by eliminating every opponent despite any feeling they may have had before, and that because Tia had trusted him, she had already sealed her own defeat. Angered that her friend would sell her out but knowing that there was no way she could defeat him without a partner, Tia attempted to escape, but Maruss only attacked her, though he failed to burn her book.Their first official appearance was around the time it was officially announced that the number of remaining competitors in the battle was reduced to seventy. Tia was revealed to be able to completely trust her book owner Megumi, but still thought of every other mamodo as an enemy. The two discussed trying to become allies with other mamodo, specifically Gash Bell, but Tia refused due to not only not trusting anyone (due to Maruss' betrayal stil haunting her mind), but also because it was well known that Gash was an outcast because of his weakness and was probably one of the early removals; she is proven wrong when she encounters him sneaking in so he could see the show. Eventually, she ran into Maruss once more and tried to run away, but was stopped when Maruss threatened to attack the fans. Tia then hoped to strike a deal: if she let Maruss send her back to the mamono world, then he would leave Megumi alone; Maruss only laughed at this and said he would attack the concert as soon as he finished her off. This prompted Gash to protect her, but asked her to bring his partner Kiyomaro, but he could defeat them. She agreed to, but after remembering the night her heart was stepped on, went back and got Megumi instead, believing that Gash would only betray her like Mars did. Upon returning, she found a heavily injured Gash, who asked why she didn't bring back Kiyomaro, but Tia only reminded him that it was hopeless for him to win, although in her heart, she made the same cruel choice that Mars did, ignoring Gash's pleas because she was angry and scared. Tia and Megumi resolved to fight Mars themselves, but were quickly defeated by Mars's underground assault, but Tia stood once more, resolving to fight alone just as she always did; she was then saved by Zatch and Kiyo, who easily gain the upper hand over Mars. She and Megumi were awestruck by zatch and kiyo Tia promise to help each other and later fight together successfully against Papipurio and Zoboron and their bookkeepers. They become a team of sorts and fight together again when Patie sends Ancient Mamono after Gash and Kiyomaro. During the battle against the Ancient Mamono, Dalumos, Tia is given Gash's spellbook to protect and is able to do so with the help of other mamodo teams who have vowed to defeat the Ancient Mamodo and their leader, Zofis. During the 10 months of Clear Note's recovery, Tia meditates under waterfalls to help improve her defensive abilities, which can be seen dramatically. At the final battle, Tia and Megumi join Gash, Kiyomaro, and Sunbeam as they race to the battleground on Umagon's back. Tia uses her enhanced defense spells to shield them from Clear's powerful long range attack spell. She manages to protect them long enough for Clear's spell to be destroyed. However, the strain of holding back Clear's massive attack is too much and her book begins to deteriorate and then burn. Tia tells Gash that she was glad she could help him reach the final battle. Before fading away she tells Gash to win and that she will see him tomorrow. Category:Blog posts